


Now Hiring

by abbeyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Not yet though, and another twist for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyangel/pseuds/abbeyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OPEN 24 HOURS...</p>
<p>You work at a small coffee shop, that's now hiring. When a tall, handsome man with an epically wild Jew fro comes in to apply, you guys get a little... friendly. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A cute little Dan Avidan/You piece, with eventual kissing and smut (possibly), hope you enjoy! Loosely inspired by Driving In Cars With Boys, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OPEN 24 HOURS

NOW HIRING, APPLY WITHIN

     You sighed, tapping your nails to the counter top as the time crawled toward the end of the first hour of your shift. This day was going by  _so slowly_ , you could already tell it was just going to be hell. It was only eleven in the morning, and you wouldn't get off until seven thirty, which meant you wouldn't be back at your apartment until nine. Having a place of your own at eighteen was sometimes a bitch-- it meant going home to nothing, eating with no one and falling asleep to some random movie on Netflix, only to get up and do it all over again.

     And yet, it still beat staying in your home town with your parents. At least here, you were your own person. Young, and free.

     You perked up at the sound of the front door bell, signalling that someone was coming in. And suddenly, a tall, attractive man walked into the small coffee shop, with a sparkle of confidence and curiosity in his eyes. Your classic welcoming smile plastered on your face, although with a foreign hint of intrigue and excitement to it as his gaze met yours, and his smile turned into a crooked smirk. He strode up to the counter, approaching you with a look that was dripping with raw, boyish charm. With a resume in his long, tan fingers he cleared his throat to seal your attention on him.

"I hear you guys are hiring?" he asks, his voice smooth and very sweet. He couldn't help as his grin cracked further up his face when you nodded, and the excitement was obvious in his voice. "Great! Great, is the uh, Manager here?"

"Oh, no," you quickly shot out, having to shake your head to reinforce your point and gain some composure, "He's not here right now. He's not in all that often, actually. You'll only ever catch him around here if there's a problem that he _personally_ needs to solve."

"Oh," the man added, looking down for a fraction of a second before following up with another question, "Is there someone else I can talk to about 'applying within'?"

"The Assistant Manager, he handles most of the hiring for the shop," you stated, nodding your head as you relayed what you'd been told when the 'Now Hiring' sign had gone up. It was almost as if this guy was totally new at the whole 'job' thing, and he seemed somewhat clueless. There was a small pause for a second as you two shared a moment-- staring into each other's eyes like you were caught in each other's spell. It was... strange, and at the same time exciting. You suddenly  _really_ hoped this guy would get hired, he was the most interesting person to grace the coffee shop thus far. 

     He definitely made you forget about the creepy older man in the corner who had been staring at you since he walked in.

     He hadn't even ordered a coffee-- or anything, for that matter.

     ...  _creepy_. _  
_

"Right!" the man exclaimed, the abrupt sound harshly snapping you back from your thoughts to reality, "I... totally should have known that, you probably think I'm a complete idiot right now."

"Just a little," you add, giggling along with him as you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"Can I speak to him? The assistant manager? I mean-- if he's here," the awkward male threw a hand up, in what seemed like a gesture to stop you thinking he was any more of an idiot that you believed him to be already.

     He didn't want to screw up his first impression any more than he already had-- that was easy to tell. And the realization that he really cared about how you viewed him made you smile without even knowing it, and you really hoped he hadn't noticed.

      _He noticed._

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your smile is?" he asked with a slightly lost tone, as if he were too focused on your smile to even notice he was speaking. Your gaze drifted along his, to catch him staring at your lips. You felt the blush as it ran across your cheeks, and ducked your head in hopes of concealing the bright red colour from the staring man. It was obvious that your hopes were for naught, as a chuckle sounded from the flirt that towered over you.

"W-wha... I'll go get the Assistant Manager," you offered, just turning before he stopped you with a slight touch of your shoulder.

"Before you go-- could I get your name?"

"M-my name?" you asked, still blushing slightly before you broke into a flattering grin, "It's [y/n]."

"Beautiful." he smiled, "I'm Dan. Dan Avidan."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Avidan." you greeted with a slight nod.

"Oh, please," Dan chuckled, brushing his hand across your shoulder softly, catching your hair for a moment before resting it back on the counter with that crooked smirk.

 

"Call me Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dan had become quick friends, but suddenly you start missing him when he's gone, and looking for excuses to talk to him... what's happening?
> 
> \--
> 
> Dan isn't in this chapter much, but don't worry-- the next chapter is going to be hella worth it, I promise! This one is mostly about you, your feelings, and your closet.

     It had been three weeks since Dan had started working with you, and it had been the best three weeks of your life. You two had become friends very quickly, exchanging numbers before the end of his first week and texting non-stop by the time he had his own uniform.  
     It was Friday night now, and your shift had ended around six, and still only halfway home when Dan had texted you, still at work himself.

_'Oh god kill me now'_

     A laugh broke the tight barrier of your lips, bringing people to turn their heads to you as you quickly threw your hand up to cover your mouth. You couldn't help it-- he always caught you off guard like this. He was the only guy who could make you laugh like that with one simple text.

_'Don't worry, the tips will get you through the night!!'_

     Your fingertips felt the nip of the night air, although it was the dead of Winter, it was still California. There really wasn't much cold to deal with. Even so, you felt the air was a sign to get back to your apartment as fast as was humanly possible, because your lacking mind had forgotten to take a sweater this morning on the way to work. A frown dropped your lips when you felt your mood slightly drain, as you were hit with the sudden realization that you didn't want to go home. You wanted to go back to the shop, you wanted to talk to Dan. You craved that laugh, the smile that lit up the entire room.  
     You missed him-- and he wasn't even gone.

_'Only an hour left :)'_

     As if on cue, your phone chimed. Partially wondering how he was managing to find the time to text you during his shift, you couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as you quickly replied. You knew that if he hadn't texted you in that moment-- you would have turned on your heel and gone back to the shop, feigning that you had forgotten something in the back, just for an excuse to talk to him. You had worked six hours side by side tonight, and still, you craved more.  
     It was starting to annoy you, the power he seemed to hold over you without even knowing it. He probably thought of you as a good friend, and here you were. Lusting for his attention, tapping your foot as you waited for him to text you back with something good. Something funny, something smart, just... something.  
     He was the only person you wanted to talk to. God, that was a weird feeling. It almost made you sick, you had never felt this... pathetic in your life.

     Yeah, pathetic was the right word.

_'You wanna get drinks tonight? Got some good tips and need someone to spend them on ;)'_

     And just like that, you were back to smiling like an idiot in the middle of the street.

_'How romantic, lol, I'm in!'_

     Your head snapped up, breaking the idiotic smile you had moments ago-- a serious look taking it's place, you had to get home. You had to change.  _Now._

... great, what the hell were you supposed to wear?!

**\-- --**

     It took you near half an hour to get home, with the help of public transport and the support of all the Track and Field you were forced to do in middle school to fall back on. They always told you it would come in handy, some day. _Liars_ , you thought to yourself as you sprinted up the stairs at a moderate speed, _I'm still slow as shit._  You tore through your apartment, ignoring the routine of taking off your shoes, or checking your messages. You even bypassed the lights on your way to find an outfit for tonight. In the blink of an eye, you were deep inside your closet, well past your 'everyday' clothes, your work uniforms, your self proclaimed 'Friday Night' dresses, you found yourself judging every dress that you kept from any past social event you had ever been to.  
       
     First-- there was the dress you bought for your high school reunion. It was tight, it was short, and it was sparkly.

_... but it wasn't good enough._

     Tossing that aside, you moved to the second option-- a beautiful, flowing gown an old flame had given you to wear to a benefit he invited you to. It was long, and boring, and the only highlight had been the compliments you had gotten in this dress. It made you feel like a Queen, respected by all, envied by most.

_Not tonight._

     Your last resort-- your best friend's _favourite_ dress. This dress wasn't yours, that was for sure. It had belonged to your best friend for years, before she had left it at your place overnight, and forgotten to ask for it the next day. ... well, forgotten was a stretch. It was actually that she had asked, but you liked it so much you denied that it ever existed in the selfish hope she would buy that crap, and forget about it. And it had _totally_ worked, too. It came to about mid-thigh, it was tight, but not too tight, a little black dress with thick straps made of a silk-y material, perfect against your skin. You _loved_ this dress.

     And after you were finished with your hair, make-up, and staring at yourself in the body length mirror that hung from your bedroom door, you were _really_ hoping Dan would, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dan wasn't in this that much, but I wanted to focus on the development of your feelings for this Chapter. It's mostly to lay some foundation for later, but I promise that the next Chapter is Dan heavy, and might actually be smutty! 
> 
> It should be out soon-- as I am already working on that one. So, enjoy this for now!
> 
> Comment and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it.
> 
> You were finally going out with Dan.
> 
> Well, he'd asked you out for drinks-- and that counts as a date, right?

You had never really been comfortable in bars-- especially not in one like this.  
  


_And wearing this tight of a dress really wasn't helping._  
  


     All eyes were stuck on you as you made your way to the counter-- guys were staring open with wide eyes, girls were hitting their boyfriend's in the back of the head. This dress looked better than you thought. Making your way through the crowd and heavy scent of cigarette smoke, you eventually reached the bartender. A woman in her late thirties, one who'd clearly had a long day as she looked over to you with an unimpressed glare. _How welcoming_.  Clearing your throat, you attempted to order over the rush of noise and movement overtaking you in volume.   
  


"One beer," you began, before adding a somewhat forced, "Please."  
  


     To your surprise, the woman turned before rolling her eyes-- disappearing behind the counter to retrieve your beverage. In her absence, you left out a sigh of half-relief, and half worry. You really didn't want to be here, and you'd only come because of that damn man asking you over a text message... 

     Just as you began to doubt the worth of even showing up-- and all the work that went into your look this particular evening, you heard that familiar voice calling out.  
  


"Hey! [y/n]!"   
  


     Whipping your head around at the striking sound above the others, you caught a glimpse of wild hair a couple seats down. A warmth spread across your chest, and a smile fell over your lips. Something you weren't even aware a person could bring so easily with just a friendly greeting. One hand glued to the small clutch you brought to carry your belongings, you made your way toward the outline of your co-worker. It was a wonder that Danny would even choose to frequent a place like this, but that question quickly melted into excitement when you finally saw those bright brown eyes, warm as they locked onto yours.

  
"I'm so glad you made it!" Dan stated as he pat the seat next to him, his gaze intent on you as you sat your rest on the tall barstool. "I didn't think you were coming for a second there."

  
"And miss _this_?" you replied in a mocking tone, gesturing your hand toward the rotting wood that surrounded the both of you, "I don't think so."  
  


     Danny cocked a half grin, shaking his head at your joke as a hand dropped a cold beer on the counter space in front of you. The older woman stood, shifting her weight to one hip with an expectant look playing on her sharp features-- it only took a moment to realize that she was waiting on payment from you.   
     Before you could fish your wallet from the small void of a purse you had on you, another hand was thrust between you and the woman-- Dan's, as he nodded in your direction.  
  


"This one's on me," he spoke with a reassuring tone, flicking some amount of bill toward the woman before locking eyes with you once more. "I got payed, remember?"

  
"That doesn't mean you have to spend it on me... " you muttered, your [e/c] hues darting between him and the woman, "Really. I have money, too."  
  
  
"Yeah-- but tonight's on me. I'll tell you what-- you can pay for lunch tomorrow, that cool?" the man perked, folding his hand back to it's spot in front of him, resting it against the hard wooded surface as the other held his own drink.  
  
  
"Alright, fine, you win." was your reply as your hand curled around the wet bottle-- bringing it to your lips, and chugging back two large sips. It was only then that you remembered that you  _hated_ beer, just as that fermented taste hit the back of your throat. It burned going down, resulting in your face twisting into a look of disgust without you being able to hold it back.  
     The man perked, cocking his brows at the strange expression you now had. Concern swirled his eyes, and he held the neck of his bottle against his mouth-- halting it to speak to you.  
  
"Is everything alright?"   
  
  
"Yeah, yeah... " you lied, shaking the look from your face and nodding to confirm your state, "I'm good."  
  
  
"You sure? If you don't like it, we can get you something else." he cooed, straightening as if he were about to call the woman back in an attempt to order something you would enjoy.  
  
  
"No, no! Really, Dan, I'm fine."

  
     Your tone came across as rushed, but Danny still just flashed you a smile and nodded-- returning to sip his own beer. After draining the bottle of half it's contents, something the man was clearly not used to doing, his attention was turned back to you. His eyes dragged across your form, and you felt a hot blush cross your face. Something the frizzed man seemed to notice-- though he chose not to mention it, in fear of the embarrassment that choice might bright.  
     Lowering his head to better get his message to you, Dan gestured for you to do the same. With a small nod-- you followed suit, leaving your faces mere inches from each other.  
  
  
"You look great tonight, by the way," he stated in confidence, that cocky smile coming back to lift his cheeks. The blush only worsened, and you felt the need to break eye contact for a moment to shake your head-- your disbelief of his words obvious with the bitter laughter that escaped your tight lips. "Hey, I'm serious."  
  
  
"Thank you," was your somewhat giggling reply. You wanted to make sure he knew that you acknowledged his compliment, _even if you didn't want to take it._  
  
  
     His focus sat with you as the bottle was brought back up for another couple of sips-- before too long, you had emptied the alcohol, it's influence allowing you the confidence to order another from the salty barkeep. The man simply laughed, remaining as close to you as the legs of the stools would allow-- his hand brushing yours as he reached for his own drink. Cheeks flushed, you turned your gaze to his hand sitting partially on top of yours-- and you felt your heart flutter in your chest. Did he  _mean_ to do that? Or was it some kind of cruel accident?  
     You didn't get much of a chance to wonder, as Dan's head reared back to bring the last few drops of beer to his mouth, before slamming it down against the table and signalling for another. A quick two-fingered wave and nod of the head in your direction allowed for notice of his own blush. His stemmed from the alcohol, however, unlike yours. He normally didn't drink-- probably because the man really _was_ a light weight.   
  
Though he didn't make an effort to separate your hands-- his fingers sinking into the spaces between yours and tightening to fit them, an action that left you in stunned silence.

_What was he doing?_

     Slowly, your head drifted upward to meet his burning gaze. And for a moment you were unsure if it was the alcohol, or something that he had been holding back for far too long-- but you could swear that desire lingered behind his eyes. You had seen it a couple of times, there had been men before. With Dan, though, everything was so... _new._

So _exciting._

_So--_

     Before you could finish your thought, you felt soft lips mash against yours in a heated press. The passion you had seen in those dark chocolate-coloured eyes coming through with each moment of his mouth against yours. You felt as if he were claiming you as his own, in that moment, and suddenly you forgot the world around you. Everything faded, narrowing into the vision of this man you'd been falling for-- stealing your breath in a long overdue kiss.   
  


     Nothing else mattered.

     Nothing else _existed._

     Nothing but you and Dan.   
  
  
_And you never wanted it to end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- --
> 
> I know this is a pretty short chapter, I'm so sorry ;w;
> 
> I have more planned for the next one, where the smut begins! So I hope this can be a nice transition into the next one, and hopefull y'all can forgive me for the amount of time it took me to publish this as well! I'm already on track with the ones to follow, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME, I PROMISE I AM WORKING AS HARD AS I CAN DON'T HATE ME
> 
> There will be eventual smut, probably in the next chapter or the one after that, however it will come! And there will be sadness and then happiness the way that I have it in my head right now, so let's just say this story is going to be a wild ride, man. 
> 
> Feel free to comment with anything you'd like to see, if you want to!


End file.
